


There'll Be Another Time

by Mr_E_See



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bittersweet, Gen, Introspection, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_E_See/pseuds/Mr_E_See
Summary: You march not to victory, nor defeat. You march to ensure there is something beyond either.A short fic based on Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	There'll Be Another Time

**Author's Note:**

> Literally got super emotional about the new Hyrule Warriors game at 1am at work so I belted this out as a way to vent I guess.

If you were less bitter at the moment, you could imagine there would be some kind of important lesson from the Goddess about the hubris of Hyrulians finding power in something other than her in this. A fable that ends up passed down among those who will find a way to survive the fall of the kingdom, about the foolish princess who obtained the power of the Triforce only after all her champions fell, only after her realm was shattered, only after salvation was beyond her grasp. Perhaps told to children born in a dead world, as a way to scare them into finding a way to survive what they were forced to inherit. A world of smoke and death and blood and so many bodies, bodies of ones you loved and bodies of ones you will never know, but surely they know the princess and her role in their fall. And maybe this tale will find a way to make a world beyond what is being left to them now.

Instead, you take your bitterness and use it to crush a lynel in an orb of light, to spear a moblin with a holy bolt, to wreath yourself in protection you desperately wish you could have given to those you love and miss so dearly. You take the bile in your throat that keeps rising after so much loss, swallow it down for the thousandth time, and scream a warrior's scream as you ascend the broken ruins of the place you called home, scattering the monsters in your way. Because even through the pain and the horror, you know that you still have one battle left to give. This lone siege is the only thing you can give to your kingdom now, because despite everything there is _**still**_ a future to fight for, shattered and bleak it may be.

Every bokoblin smashed under your feet, every lizalfos reduced to nothing more then a smear on the wall means you are one step closer to the throne room. One step closer to the horror unleashed on this world. A Calamity you saw coming but couldn't stop from destroying so much, but you _**can**_ stop from destroying whats left. Something you must do if your knight has a chance of returning to this world, if the ones that remain have a chance to find a way to survive, if the land that was once Hyrule can even remain a memory in someone's mind. Because if you must be reduced to a cautionary tale, then so be it.

At least you will make sure there will still be a world that can tell stories of the foolish princess.


End file.
